Forbidden Love
by stratfordluke
Summary: Story of how James's little sister starts dating Luke - James doesn't approve *rated T for language and a tad bit of sensuality*


Chapter 1

I woke up to James, my older brother, shaking me slightly.

"Kaitlyn, wake up. Veronica and all the boys are waiting downstairs!"

"Okay, okay. I'll get up." I said, sounding groggy. I stood up and James went back downstairs.

Deciding that I will just shower later, I changed out of my pajamas and walked downstairs.

Everybody said their hellos and good mornings and I sat down in the only empty seat at the table, next to Luke. Nobody knew this, but I have been completely in love with Luke for too long to remember. I knew I could never be with him, James being my protective brother and all, so I just hid it. It's not like he would want me anyway.

But about 2 months ago, Luke had found my diary and I'm almost completely positive he read some and now knows how I feel about him – even though he never showed it.

Chapter 2 – Luke's P.O.V. – 2 months ago

All us boys had just finished shooting a new video, and we all went to James's house. I sat down on the couch and found a book lying right next to me. I flipped through the pages, to see what it was, and I kept flipping until I saw a page that had my name on it. I started reading, and I realized that it was Kaitlyn's diary. The page was all about how she was "completely and utterly in love" with me. I decided that invading her privacy was wrong, so I stopped reading and quickly put it back where I found it right as the boys came into the room and sat down on the couch.

Just then, Kaitlyn came running downstairs. I caught her look at me for a split second before she looked away.

"I heard you guys come in so I came back to grab my diary." She said.

I picked it up and gave it to her slowly while looking her in the eyes, with a little smirk. I could tell that she got the idea that I read it. She looked panicked and embarrassed, and ran back upstairs.

"What was that about?" James asked.

I shrugged, trying to act normal.

Chapter 3 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V – back in current time

After breakfast Jai told me that Ariana was here in Australia, and that she wanted me to come to the carnival with her, all the boys, and Veronica. I said yes and went upstairs to shower and get ready.

Ariana and I had always been good friends, and I had gone to America to see her multiple times.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, up to my armpits. I squeezed water out of my hair and I remembered that I had forgotten to bring new clothes into the bathroom, so I had to walk back to my room in just a towel. Praying that no one was upstairs, I opened the bathroom door and started walking to my room. I heard someone's voice, and I stopped in my tracks. Just then, Luke walked into view from another hallway and saw me. He smirked and looked me up and down. I could tell that I was blushing so I walked past him and into my room. I quickly closed my door.

I put on white short shorts, a blue tee shirt and my pair of Converse shoes. When I finished my makeup, I walked downstairs.

Luke, purposely doing so, got in the car before me and took the last seat. He smirked and patted his lap.

I looked at James, and he looked unhappy.

"Kaitlyn there's nowhere else to sit; you're going to have to sit on his lap." Beau said.

"I won't bite." Luke joked. I sat down on his lap and closed the car door.

Chapter 4 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

Once we got to the carnival, everybody branched off and did their own thing. Jai and Ariana went to the games, James and Veronica went to the Ferris wheel, and Luke, Daniel and Beau went to the roller coasters. Ariana promised that she would come back and do something with me, so I sat down on a bench and waited. I watched all the little kids, begging for fluffy cotton candy and going on the same ride 4 times.

After waiting for a little while, Luke came walking by, and he spotted me. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Where are Beau and Daniel?" I asked.

"Oh, they sent me to go get water. They are right over there." He nodded his head over to the right. I nodded.

"So I see that you're having a blast." Luke said, chuckling.

I pushed him slightly and friendly, and laughed. "Oh yeah totally, so much fun." I said sarcastically.

Our laughs died down, and we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Kaitlyn," he said quietly and almost sad, while looking at me.

"What?" I replied, looking into his eyes - bad idea.

He started to lean in, and I was in too much shock to do the same.

I scooted back and put my hand on Luke's chest to stop him. "Luke, we can't…"

"We don't have to tell James…" he replied.

"We can't just hide forever, Luke."

"We can tell him when you're ready, then."

"Don't you understand? James will NEVER approve of us. Just let it go. If I can hold in my love for you for years then I can do it for a few more." I sounded almost mad.

Just then, I saw Beau and Daniel coming over, probably coming to check where Luke went. I stood up and ran away in the other direction without looking back once.

Chapter 5 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

I hid behind a tree, far enough where Luke couldn't tell I was there, but close enough where I could see him. I could see that was mad.

. /62b87e02348ef885f1cd361807166e96/tumblr_mloxounQk B1rl1ibwo2_

I started to tear up. I knew that I could never be with Luke. He's my brother's best friend, and James is too protective over me. And if it ended in heartbreak? James would never talk to Luke again. Luke was off limits, and I had to accept that.

I saw Beau and Daniel walk up to Luke. They talked for a while but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Luke stood up, looked around – probably for me – and walked off with Beau and Daniel.

I stepped out from behind the tree.

"Kaitlyn!" I turned around to see Ariana and Jai.

I tried my best to act like everything was okay. "Hey! You guys have fun?"

Jai smiled. "Heaps!" I saw that Ariana had a stuffed animal; Jai probably won it for her.

"So Kaitlyn you want to go do something now?" Ariana asked.

I couldn't stay here another minute. What if I ran into Luke again? "Um, I just really want to go home right now. Sorry. Not feeling well. Maybe next time?"

She nodded and I walked away with my hands in my pockets and my head down before either of them could say anything else.

Chapter 6 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

The next day, I sat on my bed cuddling a pillow the whole day. I didn't even get up for food. James was out with Veronica, so he wasn't at home to make sure I was okay. And my parents were gone for the whole summer in America, for business/vacation. It was around 4 pm when I heard my door creak upon. I turned around to see Luke. He came over to me and sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry Luke, but James would never-"

"I don't care what James would think." He gulped. "I love you."

Those words hit me like a brick. Never in a million years would I think that they would ever come out of this boy's mouth.

I stayed silent.

Luke scooted closer to me and started leaning in, a little cautiously. But this time I let him kiss me. And I kissed him back. I felt his cold lip ring against my lips and all my worries seemed to disappear.

He started running his hands up my thighs, and eventually he was lying on top of me.

. /0df7a19d39c2f2d3b2fed2c7e343b90c/tumblr_mjrxyitcj g1s2sfako1_

I heard my phone buzz in my pocket over and over again, but I ignored it. I heard someone's footsteps and instantly pushed Luke off of me. I saw Jai walk into my room and he obviously saw what Luke and I were doing, judging by his expression.

. /dcdfc1a37d876f6eafe238fbd3be482b/tumblr_mle08jUbz f1rl1ibwo2_

"Jai-" I said.

"James called me and said you weren't picking up your phone. He sent me here to check on you."

Luke had a guilty look on his face. "I'm um gonna go." He said awkwardly. He got up, looked at me for a second, and walked off.

Jai just stared at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Promise me you won't tell James." I pleaded.

He said nothing.

"Jai, please. He will DESTROY Luke. I will tell him. Soon. I promise."

He gave me a look that said 'Fine.' and walked away.

Chapter 7 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

It was the next day, and I've been thinking about my kiss with Luke every second of every hour since it happened. It felt so right – and no matter how off limits he was, I wanted him. I walked downstairs and to my surprise, all the boys were there. Luke saw me first and he looked tense. He looked away to help him act normal while I was around.

. /5de7047f0ad89a6b4a39e7aa5fafe18d/tumblr_mm7qeuqq8 21rl1ibwo2_

I tried not to blush and sat down in the chair in the living room and started reading. It was about a half hour later when Jai left to see Ariana and James left to see Veronica. Daniel decided to just go home and Beau had to go out to do errands for Gina. That left me and Luke.

He walked into the living room and I put my book down.

"So… um… since everybody is doing something… do you wanna go and get slurpee's or something?" Luke asked shyly.

. /739de0dcacea65944e476411f0f0c70f/tumblr_mq4fgluIo n1rl1ibwo1_

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Chapter 8 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V

Luke got a mango slurpee, and I got strawberry. I brought up the idea to drink them as we walk through town, and he agreed. We were holding hands, his fingers laced through mine. Every minute I spend with Luke makes me want him even more. I was laughing at something he said, and he kissed my cheek.

Then I recognized Beau's car. He had probably just finished his errands. Either way, he had obviously seen that Luke kissed my cheek and he tried not to smirk. He even looked like he was almost happy for us.

. /3395312e4e75b337e20e941b23828c4e/tumblr_mm600fMDO T1rl1ibwo2_

Luke blushed and we walked past him as he drove off.

Luke had to go back to his house, so once he walked me home he kissed my forehead and left.

Chapter 9 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

Luke had texted me and told me him and the boys were doing a twitcam tonight, and that I should watch because he will send signals to me. I said I would.

. /c350f227606a1df8d83309d2bfa62937/tumblr_mkiokx5KK k1rl1ibwo2_

. /5469ef9aa72ad66feffd26460d08ba4a/tumblr_moqcbqthD E1rl1ibwo2_

I'm glad that the other boys didn't pick up on them, because we would've been totally screwed.

Chapter 10 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

A few days later, James sent Luke and Daniel to watch me while Jai, Beau and himself went to get materials for the new video they were shooting. I can't believe he's sending people over to watch me, I'm only a year younger than him I don't need 'babysitters'.

Luke and I did a good job of acting like we were still just friends, until Daniel went to the bathroom.

Luke immediately put his hands on my waist, pulled me close to him and kissed me. Not like a cute little 'I love you' kiss but more of a 'I fucking missed you' kiss. Man, he was a good kisser.

We heard Daniel's footsteps so Luke pulled away from me and took a few steps back like nothing had ever happened. I smirked at him, and he looked away and tried not to smile.

. /1a741525ea5642915cfe267ff2e62db4/tumblr_mkgc8pNL2 U1rl1ibwo2_

James, Jai and Beau returned and I went up to my room.

I liked spending time in my room. It gave me time to think and write.

I loved writing, and I hoped to someday be a successful author. Nobody has ever read anything of mine though, unless Luke reading my diary counts.

I was sitting on the bench next to the window in my room, writing in my diary, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, not looking up.

The door creaked open and I set my diary down. Luke was standing there, and he closed the door.

"Hi," he said with a little grin on his face.

I smiled. "What are you doing up here?"

"I missed you." He replied, blushing. He walked over to me and sat down on the bench.

"What if someone comes up here?" I asked.

"They won't. They think you're just writing and that I'm going to the bathroom."

I smiled again, and Luke scooted closer to me. I giggled and kissed him. He pulled me up onto his lap, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stood up, still holding me in place and still kissing me, and moved to my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he let me lay on top of him.

I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his. "The guys are probably getting suspicious on where you went…"

He sighed. "Do I have to go?"

"We'll continue this later." I said while giggling.

He smiled and I got up. "Promise," I smiled.

He stood up and kissed my nose. "See you later, then." He said and then left my room.

Chapter 11 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V

The boys were all over to discuss what clips to put in the new video and I was casually sitting in the corner, minding my own business, on my phone.

Jai cleared his throat and looked at me. "So, Kaitlyn, this faggot you have a crush on… what's his name again?" I looked at Luke for not even a second and shot Jai a death glare.

Luke, without even thinking about it, stepped up and pushed Jai aside, giving him a face that said 'leave her and her relationships alone' and 'you promised'

. /cb2befc0845fa25229df6febb3b130cf/tumblr_mkgx3db1C g1rl1ibwo2_

Beau obviously knew what was going on, but he didn't say anything and sure as hell didn't show that he knew anything. Daniel was confused like always, and James looked furiously at me. He doesn't want me to have a boyfriend because he thinks no guy is good enough for me and he doesn't want me to go through heartbreak; typical protective older brother.

Jai got up and sat back down on the couch and Luke made up an excuse on why he pushed Jai, saying it was nothing about what he said to me and that it was about something between the two of them, that it was nothing to worry about. Daniel seemed to believe it but it looked like James has suspicions. But he let it go for now.

Chapter 12 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

I went over to Luke's house the next day to talk to him about what happened.

I walked into his room and he was playing fifa with Jai.

I cleared my throat. They paused the game and Luke smiled at me.

"Jai can you please give us some alone time?" He sighed and left the room. I closed the door.

"What the hell were you thinking? Now James has suspicions that we are dating and I'm not ready to tell him yet!"

"Kaitlyn, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." He showed me his best puppy dog face. "Please don't be mad at me."

I eventually smiled. I could never stay mad at him, even before we were dating. "Fine, but you're buying me lunch before I can fully forgive you." He laughed.

After lunch, we decided to go back to my place to hang out. James was planning on being out all day with Veronica and eating dinner at her parent's house, so I had the house all to myself.

"You looked really cute in that towel, by the way." Luke said, while driving.

I blushed and I saw Luke smile.

. /3201fae48f2e0c54e7bbf7f96687edac/tumblr_mplc8iE29 y1rl1ibwo2_

"Shut up," I said quietly.

We had gotten back to my house, and we went to go sit on the couch. We talked for a few minutes, but then we were kissing. I put my hands on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

After a few minutes, I heard the jingle of car keys hit the table and a door slam. I immediately pulled away from Luke and saw James standing at the front door, with such an angry expression I thought he was going to blow up. Luke stood up and looked at James with a guilty expression on his face while rubbing his lips together – probably because of my lip gloss.

. /4b7b2d2887cc1661b97cca23aeb51ef8/tumblr_mkd4vpJiP e1rl1ibwo2_

"Listen, James-" I started to say.

"Kaitlyn go upstairs." James said, looking at Luke.

"What? No!" I replied furiously.

He shot me a death glare. I squeezed Luke's hand for a second and walked upstairs.

I sat down on my bed and bit my lip, worried on what James is going to do to him. His best friend, dating his little sister – behind his back.

I could hear muffled voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

About ten minutes later, James came into my room.

"You're not allowed to leave the house unless you're with me, and Luke isn't allowed over, either." And then he left.

Chapter 13 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

It had been a month since I'd seen Luke, and my parents were coming home in a week.

I only talked to James when I had to, and I avoided him as much as possible. I can't believe he took Luke away from me, it's not like it was his decision to make. Why was he so mad, anyway? It's not like Luke would ever hurt me. Out of all people, I thought James would understand that.

I walked downstairs, and James was there. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Out of all people, I would think that you would be the person to know that Luke would never hurt me." I said angrily.

"You dated my best mate behind my back, Kaitlyn! And you knew that my best friends are off limits!" he yelled.

"I love him, James! I have for years! Why can't you realize that we are happy together?" I screamed.

"For YEARS?" he said, sounding surprised.

I looked down and nodded.

He shook his head. "You can't date my best friend, if by any chance he broke your heart…"

"He would never."

"Yeah well what if he did? And it would be too weird anyway… my little sister and my best friend…"

"You can't stop me from seeing him."

"Watch me." He spat.

I ran up to my room and started crying. James, my "sweet" older brother, forbidding me to see the one person I truly love. I opened my window, and crawled outside. I had always had vines on this side of my house, so it was easy to sneak out without anyone knowing.

And I started running. I don't know where, but I had to get out of my house.

I found myself at Luke's house, and realized that I needed to see him. Badly.

I ran inside and found Beau, Jai and Luke sitting on the couch, watching TV. Jai was on his phone, and I was out of breath and panting from running. Beau heard me, and he turned around. He looked confused, like he didn't know what to say, and punched Luke's arm to get his attention. He turned around, and immediately hopped over the couch and ran over to me.

"I got in a fight with James," I said, with a tear streaming down my face. "And I didn't know where else to go." He hugged me, the kind of hug you give someone after you lost a family member – and he had a sad expression on his face.

C:\Users\Kathryn\Pictures\tumblr_mq9hg92rCV1s1jbqg o8_

"Don't worry, you can stay here." He whispered in my ear.

Chapter 14 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

I had been here at Luke's house for about an hour now. We were lying down on his bed, lying on our sides. Luke was behind me, and he threw his arm over my side and held my hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

www. /photo_3603732_ (except not sleeping)

We didn't talk – we didn't have to. We just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

Beau then came into the room with a nervous look on his face.

"James is here." He said quietly.

I immediately stood up and walked out of the room, Luke right behind me.

James was standing at the front door. He didn't look angry, which surprised me.

He had obviously been thinking about me and Luke's relationship because knowing James he would've come upstairs and talked to me right after our fight.

He sighed. But after a few seconds, he gave us a smile and thumbs up, approving of us, and letting us be happy.

. /509743418579461e1d1734e7bcc1b460/tumblr_mkkj7yS8t e1rl1ibwo2_

I squealed with excitement. I turned around and Luke hugged me and spun me around. The biggest smile was on his face and he kissed me. A good kiss. A proper kiss.

Chapter 15 – Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

My parents had just arrived today, and family and friends were over for a "Welcome home" party.

Ever since James approved of Luke and I, we couldn't stop showing PDA. We were kissing and hugging everywhere, because now we could, without worrying about someone seeing us.

I was the happiest girl alive.

THE END


End file.
